PokemonBWDarien
by PrinceNici223
Summary: Akira and Darien are two diffrent sides of the same coin with one of them being confused and misguided about the world and the other trying to find their place and make the mark in it. The two decide to go on Pokemon journeys each for their own reason, as they are pulled into an even bigger mystery enveloping Unova.


Recently, a number of odd occurences have made a widespread reach throughout the Unova region, such as Pokemon swarms, inconclusive crimes, as well as mysterious pokemon appearances. Due to this a special investigation squad has been called forth to investigate and extinguish these mysteries for the sake of Unova.

" Today- I get my first job! This is it! The day!" a young man with combed back brown hair and brown eyes said as he assorted his tie in the right position to make sure he looked professional enough. *Adonis, why are these bitches in my room?* Adonis's phone read after his cousin texted him. *I dont know, why?* Adonis asked as he was still trying to focus on preparation for the interview in the waiting room. *BITCHANCA IS A RASICT BITCH!* his cousin texted back in bold letters. *Cool. Can this wait? Please?* Adonis texted back. Suddenly the secetary waves him into the room. "Alright, I can do this..." Adonis said going into the room.

"Well, well... when Ms. Susan said you'd be short and skrawny she wasnt kidding!" the boss said who was a tad bit overweight with dark blue hair and a cigar in his mouth. "How do you do.. My name is Adonis-" Adonis began before being cutoff as his phone rang furiously. "Go ahead, family, friends, all that is important at Poke-Mart. "Thank you, sir!" Adonis said as he read the text. *THIS BITCH JUST MESSED UP MY ROOM!* his cousin texted obviously talking about their friend Bianca. *Not now, doing something important* Adonis texted back looking up at the boss smoking his cigar and staring at the clock. "Now, why do you think you should be in the Poke-Mart bussiness?" the boss asked curiously as he stared intensely at Adonis. "Um... Well, I am very known in my hometown of Nuvema for being kind, honest, respectful, courageous-" Adonis began before his phone rang this time as a call with his ringtone playing. "... I think you should leave, sir." the boss said turning back in his chair. "Yes... sir..." Darien said getting up from his chair and leaving out the door with his head down.

"DAMN YOU AKIRA!" Adonis shouted at the sky in frustration with tears falling down his face. "I really got my first job interview and the boss showed interest in me! And then- "sigh". Forget it..." Adonis said looking up at the sky then back at the ground. "Hey kid, come here a second!" a voice said from within a alleyway. "Huh? No way! No junkies gonna mug me!" Adonis said as he began to walk on. "You want a job, yes?" the voice said from within the alleyway. "Yeah, so? I'm not interested in being a prostitute or selling drugs thank you.." Adonis said rolling his eyes. "Its nothing like that, Its more of a- journalist job." the voice said with a hint of deception in his voice. "Journalist? Me? And what why you give a random stranger a job?" Adonis asked looking into the alleyway intensely. "That Poke-Mart man was going to give you a job, and he was a stranger, yes?" the voice said speaking the truth. "... Fine, whats this job?" Adonis asked knowing he could run away if he needed to. "Recently- Unova has become victim to many "odd" occurences. Such as, crime, swarms of Pokemon, as well sightings of mysterious Pokemon." the voice started to explain. "And what does this have to do with me?" Adonis asked the voice sarcasticly. "I was getting there... So, to combat these oddities the NPMC has put together a group of individuals to investigate these things occuring in our beloved country. The head of the NPMC has titled this group, "Whiteout"." the voice said growing in voice more and more. "..." Adonis began to blink in apparent disbelief. "Please believe the Unova region needs-" the voice began to say before being interuptted. " SO- COOL! Of course I'll join your team!" Adonis said jumping up and down. "Alright, if thats the case... meet me in Accumala Town with a starter Pokemon and I will give you your mission assignments." the voice said now fading out as it apparently ran off. "Starter Pokemon? Accumala Town?" Adonis asked himself before he heard a famaliar voice creep up on him. "Adonis, I want you inside me.." Akira said coming up from behind him and rubbing his chest. "Akira! What are you doing out of Nuvema Town!" Darien said brushing her off and turning around. "Dumbass, unlike you, I got my starter Pokemon from Prof. Juniper and headed off on a journey to fill the records of Pokemon in this Pokedex to give her information on how to conqeuor the world- of lesbian sport idols." Akira said to fast to even understand. "... What? I only heard starter, Juniper, and lesbians." Adonis said questioning her speech. "You know I'm bad, at the English." Akira said turning around looking at the sky. "So, what do you want? What brings you to Hoppe Hoppe Town?" Adonis asked her with a smile. "Is it true.. your a spy?.." Akira asked still not looking at him. "You heard?.. Man, that needs to stay a secret or I don't know what might happen.." Adonis said rubbing his head. " So, you are? GAY" Akira said rolling her eyes and taking a few steps toward the street. "Whatever, Hmm... Maybe I shouldn't even call myself, Adonis- Yeah, too risky! I know! How about Darien? Like that movie star?" Adonis asked Akira who was half paying attention. "Arent we suppose to never keep secrets from eachother?" Akira asked almost to seriously. "Y-yeah, I guess.." Adonis said confused on the question. "Whatever, I have my own secrets.. Theyre not perverted like you might think." Akira said walking ahead of Adonis. "Anyway, how about my name? Darien's cool isnt it?" Adonis asked her with a gleam in her eyes. "It's super gay but whatever..." Akira said trying to change the subject. "Well, how about your starter? Which one did you pick? Snivy, Tepig, or-" Darien began before Akira sank her head down. "Uh!... Whats wrong?" Darien asked confused at her distain. "It died." Akira mumbled hoping he wouldnt hear her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT DIED?!" Darien shouted in disbelief someone could be so retarted. "I chose Snivy, I named it Beauty... but it died. A swarm of Patrat came up and killed it." Akira said holding the Poke-ball out. "... Just take it to the center- Hoppe Hoope Town may not have one cause of the Transvistite Revolution or whatever but Accumala does." Darien said trying to calm the situation. "No Darien, she's dead. I saw the gleam in her eyes go out." Akira said walking onward.

"Come one! Come all! The Poke-deal of a lifetime is a upon us!" a man shouted as he began to wave a flyer around. "Your selling Pokemon for FREE?" Darien asked with his eyebrow high up. "Yes, Yes, you see... a crazy woman gave me these Pokemon as she was running away from the Police for some sort of drug smuggling crime. Turns out the drugs were in the Pokemon's anus's and I got it all out but my new dealing bussiness is too much to raise three Pokemon so here we are today." the man said as he repeatedly snorted and scratched his nose. " Hmm... You want a new Snivy Akira?" Darien asked her hoping she would agree. "No thanks, If Prof. Junipe gave these things up I dont want them." Akira said walking away before seeing one of the Pokemon. "What the hell is that?!" Akira said pointing to Oshawott. "Oh.. yes.. him.. he has the saddest past of the trio, being created from the souls of the worlds most ugliest people from Quzimodo to a girl named Dawn from Sinnoh who helped in the research." the man said wiping his eyes. " That thing- is the most heinous crime Prof. Juniper has ever commited! Its even worse than when she gave those homeless people houses to turn around and turn them into "Hobo Soup". Darien looking at Oshawott. "Yeah, I had that at Quiznos once, anyway- You can do better than one of that crazy bitches rejects." Akira said pushing Darien along.

" Man, this sucks.. When will I get my starter?" Darien said sighing and holding his face. "Tell me about it..." Akira said mocking him. "YOUR POKEMON DIED! THERE'S A DIFFRENCE!" Darien shouted her for trying to sympathize with him. Suddenly, Darien feels a slight tug on his shirt only to reveal a Tepig stealing his phone and wallet. "The heck?!" Akira said almost falling in shock. "Thats it! He's the one!" Darien said reaching for his ball. "Your gonna lose your v-card to a Pokemon? Can't stop you but.." Akira began before Darien shut her up. "I mean he's the one! He's my starter!" Darien said grabbing his Poke-ball and throwing it the Tepig. And after a little struggle catching it. "Weird... wonder why that Tepig was trying to steal from me- And that black nose... What does it mean?" Darien said staring at the ball. "Who the fuck cares? Lets go the Accumala Town." Akira said walking on. "I'm not traveling with you- go at your own pace, have your story, okay, okay." Darien said begining to walk into the route as well.


End file.
